Quiero saber que es un beso
by SenkoHasegawa
Summary: Esa pregunta se la hace Natsuo a las personas q el conoce XD


_**Para: Bere-chan**_

_**Serie: Loveless**_

**_Pareja: Youji/ Natsuo_**

**_¿Qué es un beso?_**

_**Tipo: Romance ¿Humor?**_

_**Notas: "…" es para dialogo, mientras que '…' es para pensamiento.**_

Un buen día a Natsuo le dio curiosidad de saber que era un beso, había escuchado a Soubi mencionar que Ritsuka que había entregado su primer beso a el y que por eso estaba feliz.

Natsuo le había dicho que estaba feliz por el, pero la verdad era que no sabia de que hablaba Soubi ya que no sabia el significado de un beso. Y Youji le habia prometido darle uno cuando le dijera que era…

Y así comienza esta aventura.

**Primera victima: Shinonome-sensei**

"Sensei, Shinonome-sensei, espere un momento, por favor" Decía un sonrojado Natsuo debido a que el había corrido un buen tramo para hablar con la maestra.

Dicha maestra al ver que se trataba de Natsuo decidió salir corriendo, aun no olvidaba su encuentro la primera vez que lo vio.

'Creo que sigue asustada' pensaba un intranquilo Natsuo.

**Segunda victima: Ritsuka**

Después de su intento fallido de hablar con Shinonome-sensei choco sin querer con Ritsuka, ahora ambos estaban en el piso.

"Ten cuidado baka" Decía un adolorido Ritsuka que había caído de espaldas. Mientras Natsuo se alegraba de ver que se trataba de la persona que andaba buscando.

"Gomen ne Ritsuka-kun, es que te andaba buscando" Decía un medio apresurado Natsuo.

"¿Que sucede Nat-chan?" Desde que Natsuo se hizo amigo de Soubi, Ritsuka aprendió a confiar en el y ahora le decía Nat-chan nombre que había escuchado de parte de Youji, sin saber que Youji lo llamaba así por ser su pareja.

"Necesito saber que es un beso" Decía un tranquilo Natsuo.

"Ah…um… este" Al parecer Ritsuka ya no tenia un razonamiento lógico… su vocabulario ser había extinguido.

'Que baka me veo solo diciendo ah…um…este… creo que será mejor decirle que de ese tema no tengo idea… no quiero que me vea como un loco…'

"Gomen ne Nat-chan no se lo que es un beso" Decía un sonrojado Ritsuka, el niño no sabia mentir.

"Esta bien….seguiré preguntando en ese caso, adiós Ritsuka-chan" Se despedía un cabizbajo Natsuo.

**Tercera Victima: Kio**

'Demonios, no encuentro a ese pervertido cuando lo necesito' Pensaba un Natsuo muy molesto.

'Corrijo lo que acabo de pensar, eso suena enfermo… Porque será que no se que demonios sea un beso'

Y con eso en mente se encuentra con Kio.

"¡Oi! Natsuo-kun, ¿Por qué esa cara de preocupación? ¿Problemas amorosos?" Bromeaba un curioso Kio.

No sabía que estaba en lo correcto.

"Kio, necesito saber que es un_ kiss_" Natsuo le pregunto usando kiss refiriéndose a un beso, ya que cada que decía eso se sonrojaban, y no les contestaban, eso y porque no sabia como le ayudaría el pervertido de su amigo Kio.

'Esto será interesante…' Pensaba un ahora interesado Kio.

"Um... Un kiss es algo cremoso, rico, te empalaga, en fin, es delicioso" Contestaba un Kio con estrellitas en los ojos y babeando al imaginarse un kiss…

"¿Cremoso? ¿Rico? ¿Empalaga? ¿Delicioso?" La cara de Nat-chan reflejaba su confusión.

"Si quieres te puedo dar uno…" Le dijo un Kio que le guiñeaba el ojo…Algo dentro de Nat-chan hizo que emprendiera retirada.

'Yo pensaba que quería probar un kiss de hershey…oh bueno… mas para mi' Pensaba un Kio que se comía dicho chocolate.

**Ultima victima: Soubi**

"Kio es un pervertido…" refunfuñaba un sonrojado Natsuo. Quien a lo lejos divisaba a un Soubi sonriente.

Sin más preámbulo dejo a un lado su enorme disgusto con Kio y saludo a Soubi.

Soubi, al ver la cara de Natsuo entre coraje y confusión decide interrogarlo. Estar con Ritsuka le ha hecho ver los sentimientos que el creía perdidos. Preocupación por seres cercanos.

"Soubi, ¿Qué es un beso?" Pregunto un resignado Natsuo… después de todo los anteriores intentos por saberlo le fueron en vano.

"Un beso es la unión de dos labios con la misma sed, es una muestra de amor, es un acto que es sagrado para quien lo hace ¿Por qué la pregunta Natsuo?" Intrigaba un curioso Soubi.

"Es que… ¿te acuerdas de la platica que tuvimos hace un tiempo?" Preguntaba un Natsuo que jugaba con sus dedos de manera nerviosa.

'Como olvidarlo… si hablamos de Ritsuka… y de… besos….ah…oh….' Soubi se dio cuenta de para donde iba la plática.

"Si" Fue su seca contestación, aunque al parecer eso no le molesto al niño zero quien esperaba una reacción similar.

"Pues…no se lo que es un beso… Kio lo hizo sonar como algo pervertido, la sensei salio huyendo en cuanto me vio y Ritsuka… cambio el tema por completo…Como **_tu _**fuiste quien me dijo lo del beso pensé que lo mejor seria preguntarte a ti…" Confesaba de un jalón Natsuo.

"Ya veo" Fue la única contestación de Soubi.

Y con esto dicho Soubi le dijo que le repitiera a Youji lo que le había dicho momentos antes para que así Natsuo obtuviera su tan esperado beso.

Al llegar la noche (puesto que de tanta búsqueda el tiempo paso volando) llego Natsuo a la casa que compartían el y Youji.

Al llegar Natsuo anuncio que ya sabia lo que es un beso.

Y Youji al escuchar su definición solo atino a decir: "Fuiste al final con Soubi ¿verdad?" Se reía un divertido Youji.

"Si ¿Cómo lo supiste?" Preguntaba un curioso Natsuo.

"Porque… digamos que vi tu pequeña aventura y admito que fue cómica" Soltó la carcajada un sonrojado Youji.

"¿Por qué? Tu…" No logro acabar con dicha frase ya que en medio de su coraje nunca vio a Youji aproximarse hasta estar al lado suyo y solo lo noto cuando Youji lo beso.

"Espero que la explicación de kio no te haya dejado traumas Nat-chan" Murmuraba un somnoliento Youji.

Y en sueños solo escucho la voz lejana de su compañero que decía "Me las pagaras koibito… esa explicación fue fuera de serie…"

_FIN_

Este fic va dedicado para ti Bere-chan! Y ya sabes--- siempre que me veas en línea puedes pedirme el fic que se te antoje, incluso crossovers… si es que conozco las series XD.

A los lectores: ¿Se divirtieron? Espero que si… Y si alguien quiere un fic y que se lo dedique solo déjenmelo saber por medio de un review o con un mail… mi mail esta en mi profile

Jya ne!

---Senko----


End file.
